1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of recording information onto a recording medium such as an optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an information recording apparatus which records information on a recording medium such as an optical disc, it is necessary to perform an adjustment such as a mechanism adjustment by using an RF signal recorded in an RF portion for the purpose of improving recording property. As the mechanism adjustment, there are proposed a focus position adjustment of an optical pickup and spherical aberration correction of a liquid crystal tilt, for example.
On the recording medium recordable once such as a DVD+R and a double layer DVD+R (DVD+R having two layers), there is no area of a pre-write portion in which the RF signal is recorded in an entire circumference. Thus, on such a recording medium, the RF signal used for the mechanism adjustment at the time of recording data on a disc cannot be obtained.